This application seeks support for a conference entitled Cerebral Amyloid Angiopathy and Related Cerebral Microvasculopathies to be held November 12-14, 2009, at the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center and David Geffen School of Medicine in Los Angeles, CA. The conference will seek to recruit clinical and basic scientists currently active in studying cerebral amyloid angiopathy as well as leading investigators from related fields such as the non-amyloid cerebral microangiopathies (including cerebroretinal vasculopathies, CADASIL) and amyloid immunotherapy, including individuals with expertise in biomarkers. A special effort will be made to include promising clinical and basic junior scientists. The Cerebral Amyloid Angiopathy and Related Cerebral Microvasculopathies conference will focus on recent developments in areas such as amyloid angiopathyrelated microbleeds and other biomarkers, animal models, the non-amyloid angiopathies, and the relation between amyloid angiopathy and anti-amyloid immunotherapeutic approaches to Alzheimer disease.